


Kill, repeat [Podfic]

by GiftgeNebel (Quelfy)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Amputation, Audio Format: MP3, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Drowning, Food Issues, Hallucinations, Hostage Situations, M/M, Medical Trauma, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Starvation, Torture, Urination, Vomiting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelfy/pseuds/GiftgeNebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic zu Elquists "Kill, repeat"</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>Der Soldat hebt den linken Fuß und trocknet ihn, lässt das Handtuch fallen und wartet darauf, dass einer der beiden Männer, die ihn mit dem Schlauch abgespritzt haben, ihm etwas anzuziehen gibt, weil sie das werden. Die Kacheln glänzen vor Nässe. Seine Haut fühlt sich rau an, seine Zehen und Knie sind bläulich. Er zittert. Er denkt an nichts. Sein Kopf ist leer, und es ist gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hydra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kill, repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742663) by [Elquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/pseuds/Elquist). 




	2. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier jetzt auch der zweite Abschnitt.  
> Ich entschuldige mich schonmal im Vorraus für den heftigen deutschen Akzent in den russischen Sätzen. Das ist alles Elquist's Schuld ;)


End file.
